wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle Rock (song)
"Eagle Rock" "Eagle Rock" is an Australian rock song, released by Daddy Cool in May 1971 on the Sparmac record label. It went on to become the best-selling Australian single of the year, achieving gold status in eleven weeks, and remaining at No. 1 on the national charts for a (then) record ten weeks. "Eagle Rock" also spent 17 weeks at the No. 1 spot on the Melbourne Top 40 Singles Chart. The song was re-released by Wizard Records in 1982, and reached No. 17 on the Australian singles charts. The Wiggles and Ross Wilson sing this song on Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure). Song Credits Wiggle Bay * Ross Wilson (Mushroom Music Publishing) * Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussionist: Steve Machamer Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, & Simon Pryce) Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) * Ross Wilson (Mushroom Music Publishing) * Musicians Vocals: Ross Wilson * Guitars: Ross Wilson * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce) * Musical Arrangements The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley LIVE Hot Potatoes! * R. Wilson (Mushroom Music) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh, Greg Page Bass: John O'Grady Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Tony Gardner Brass: Dominic Lindsay Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Craig Abercrombie * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Duets * Ross Wilson (Mushroom Music) * Vocals: Emma Watkins, Ross Wilson * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Oliver Brian * Banjo: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bagpipes: Anthony Field * Bottle & Cajon: Oliver Brian * Clicks: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Music Recorded by Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller Song Lyrics Now listen, Oh we're steppin' out I'm gonna turn around, Gonna turn around once and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Oh momma! Oh you're rocking well! Hmm yeah you do it so well, Well we do it so well when we do the Eagle Rock Now momma, Yeah you're rockin' fine! Why don't you give me a sign? Hmm just give me a sign and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Hey Hey Hey, good old Eagle Rock's here to stay, I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Oh Oh Oh come on fast, you can come on slow I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Go momma! Well you're rocking fine! Why don't you give me a sign? Just gotta give me a sign and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Oh yeah! Well I feel so free! Come on and dance with me! Dance with me while do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Now listen, More we're stepping out. Yeah, gonna turn around, Gonna turn around once and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock, Rock, Rock! Eagle Rock! Trivia * Captain Feathersword sings this song in LIVE Hot Potatoes!. Gallery See here Videos Category:Wiggles songs Category:Space Dancing songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Action Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Series 4 Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Ross Wilson Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:CGI Songs